The present invention relates to a backlighting apparatus for displays, particularly for small-area liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), such as utilized in virtual reality headsets. LCDs, which allow the display of alphanumeric, graphic or other information, may comprise a medium whose transmittance changes in response to the application of an electrical potential across the medium. The LCDs may be viewed even in an otherwise dark environment by applying illumination uniformly to their rear face. An exemplary backlighting apparatus for an LCD is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,636.
It is desirable for a backlight for small-area LCDs, such as those found in helmets of virtual reality systems, to have certain attributes. Firstly, it must have an acceptable level of brightness. Secondly, it is preferable to have a spectral distribution that is as white as possible, particularly if the LCDs display color images. The light source must be compact, and preferably require little maintenance. Lastly and most importantly, the lighting system must provide uniform illumination across the entire area of the display. This latter need translates into a requirement that the light emerging from the light source be featureless and free of distortions such as holes or rings. In practice, the requirement of uniform illumination is difficult to achieve, and prior art devices frequently fail to provide a sufficiently uniform source of illumination for LCD displays. Additionally, prior art devices frequently relied on light guides to direct light to reflective surfaces, necessitating complicated geometries and added weight and expense.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a simple, compact, lightweight means for backlighting a display, typically a small-area LCD display, which provides highly uniform, high-intensity illumination of the entire display panel.
The light source of the present invention backlights a rear surface of a display panel, and includes a housing having diffusely reflective interior surfaces which form a cavity. A device that emits light, for example, an incandescent light bulb or LED array, is mounted in the cavity with the interior surfaces of the cavity spaced therefrom. The housing has an aperture juxtaposed with the rear surface of the display panel which opens into the cavity. The ratio of the area of the aperture to the sum of (i) the area of said aperture and (ii) the diffusely reflective surface area of the cavity is at least 0.05 in a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The ratio of the depth of the cavity to an edge to edge dimension of the aperture is at least 0.1. The aperture of the embodiment disclosed also has a bisector dimension, defined as the edge-to-edge length of the aperture along a line formed by the intersection of the plane of the aperture and a plane normal to the plane of the aperture extending through the bulb and bisecting the aperture. The ratio of the depth of the cavity to its bisector dimension is at least 0.1 in a preferred embodiment of the present invention. In one embodiment of the present invention, the depth of the cavity is not substantially greater than the diameter of the envelope of the light bulb.
The light source also comprises a diffuser placed across the aperture and positioned to diffuse illumination which passes through the aperture from the cavity toward the display panel. A brightness enhancing material for passing illumination within a viewing range is disposed between the diffuser and the display panel. In a preferred embodiment having orthogonally oriented brightness enhancing films, the viewing range is 50 degrees. This range is the sum of a pair of angles of 25 degrees measured relative to lines normal to the plane of the aperture.
If desired, a color filter may be included between the cavity and the LCD. In the preferred embodiment, the filter is placed between the brightness enhancing film (BEF) and the rear surface of the display to increase the color temperature of the light incident on the display.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the light bulb is positioned in a portion of the cavity that is outside of a viewing aperture portion, so that the filament is not visible through the aperture within the viewing angle. In another embodiment of the present invention, the light bulb is located within the viewing aperture portion of the cavity beneath the aperture. A baffle in front of the lamp reflects light towards the bottom of the cavity, and prevents the bulb from directly emitting illumination through the aperture, thereby preserving the uniformity of the light emerging from the aperture. In yet another embodiment, the light is produced by an LED array. The LEDS have colors (e.g. red, blue, and green) and intensities which produce, in combination, light that is white in color.
In all embodiments, the emitted light is diffusely reflected within the interior surfaces of the cavity, such that the cavity effectively functions as a lambertian light source. The diffuser gives the transmitted light a more uniform intensity distribution. The brightness enhancing film (BEF) concentrates the light emerging from the diffuser by projecting it into a smaller angular viewing range, and thereby enhances the intensity within the viewing angle. Finally, a color filter, which is typically blue for incandescent light, may be used to change the color temperature of the incandescent light from 2800 K-3300 K to around 4500 K-5500 K, thereby providing a whiter color.
The invention also encompasses a method of backlighting a display panel comprising the step of producing illumination from a substantially lambertian light source having a cavity with internal walls and an aperture. The producing step comprises the step of directing light rays from the perimeter of the aperture into the cavity such that the light exiting the aperture is substantially uniform in intensity and color. The method also includes the steps of using a, diffuser to diffuse light from the substantially lambertian light source using a brightness-enhancing film to concentrate the diffused light into a predetermined angular range without significantly reducing the uniformity of the diffused light, and directing the concentrated diffused light onto the display panel.
The backlighting apparatus of the present invention produces illumination of a very uniform character, with relatively high intensity and whiteness, in a device that is both simple and compact.